The Unplanned Mission
by LiveLoveLaugh1606
Summary: Skye is suffering from large amounts of stress following the berserker staff, and leaves the Bus in search of solitude. The team must find and fix her, as well as repair broken relationships and health. Better than it sounds (I hope!), and my first fanfic
1. Problems

**A/N: So, my first ever fanfiction! Really excited, let me know what you think!**

Chapter 1

Skye couldn't sleep again. She had been suffering from insomnia since the incident with Miles, and it had begun to affect other parts of her life. Mostly, it was her ability to stay calm. She finally decided to give up on sleep, and went to the kitchen to get some food and start the day early. As she looked through the fridge, she became aware of something- someone- behind her. Her training kicked in from the non-terrified place in her head, and she swung her left arm and caught them on the jaw, just like Ward had taught her. Grant… She began to fight harder, throwing her anger at her opponent as she kicked and jabbed, all to be successfully blocked at each turn. The figure gripped her wrist and spun her round so her back was braced against their chest as he grabbed round her waist, pinning her arms to her sides so she hung there like a useless ragdoll. Still she lashed out, moving her legs to step on their feet to disarm them so she could push her hips back into their stomach, and shove them backwards. They stood again, and she noted the simple grey tee and black pyjama bottoms, just like Ward wore- almost too similar... He loomed to his full height, furious, and she had no option but to look at him. Grant's anger was etched into his face. His clenched jaw, his narrow eyes, his furrowed eyebrows all screamed at her without him saying a word.

"Ward," she began, "I'm so sorry, I-" She found no words to finish her sentence and before she had a chance, he had stormed off. As she watched his retreating figure, Skye wished Miles had never happened. What she had with Ward before was great. She had a friend for the first time in her life and it had kept her grounded, and she had thrown it all away. With these thoughts, Skye began to cry, tears silently flooding from her eyes as she crumpled against the wall and fell to the ground.

That was how Jemma found her the next morning when she headed to the lab. "Skye?" she asked when she found the slumped figure, worry laced through her voice. "Skye wake up," she demanded. There was no response, and Simmons began to panic. She put her hand to Skye's forehead and felt her burning up. She immediately ran to get a damp sponge, and trickled the water down the face of her new best friend. "Skye?" she tried again desperately. This time Skye gave a weak response.

"Hmph," she muttered, just as Fitz approached from behind them. As soon as he saw the two girls, he bent down beside Jemma and suggested they take Skye to her bunk.

"Excellent." Jemma breathed a sigh of relief at the presence of her partner. Fitz lifted Skye from the floor bridal style and carried her to her room where he placed her gently on the bed, and turned to Simmons.

"You know what happened?" he queried.

"No clue," she replied before realising what that meant. "No clue- so we're going to have to prepare for any eventuality. We'll need a blood sample, some saline and monitors for her vitals at the least. Oh, and tell Coulson. I'll stay back here." Fitz was just at the door when she added, "actually Fitz, it's probably better to take that blood sample now, before she wakes up..." Jemma looked thoughtfully down at the sleeping figure.

"Gotcha" Fitz ran back to the lab. Simmons continued to dab Skye's face with the sponge, and soon Leo returned with equipment for whatever they may need to do, and a very concerned Coulson in his wake. Coulson stayed quiet in the corner of the room as Fitzsimmons swiftly took a blood sample, and wired Skye up to all the beeping and spluttering machines surrounding them.

About an hour later, Skye awoke properly, and opened her eyes to see two very confused and concerned scientists hovering over her.

"Skye," Simmons began slowly, "do you remember what happened to you last night? Only I found you this morning unconscious and running a huge temperature but your blood doesn't show anything unusual and we've been monitoring your vitals for the past," she quickly checked her watch before continuing, "74 minutes, and nothing has showed on that either."

"Yeah..." Skye began, "I-" She cut off again, unable to speak what was plaguing her mind. She took a different approach. "Jemma, do you mind if I talk to you alone about this?" Simmons turned to Fitz with a pointed look. He raised his hands and mockingly backed out the room slowly, followed by Coulson. Skye knew they would both have their ears pressed to the door, but decided not to fight it. She began to talk.

"So, since the whole 'Miles betrayal' I haven't really been sleeping well, and I know that it's pointless to get upset over 1 person out of 5 that doesn't like you, but I can't help but feel like I should still do more... and I'm not feeling too well, I keep running that crazy temperature and as I said I'm not really sleeping and-" She trailed off, lost in her thoughts.

"Skye, this is completely normal," Jemma assured, "you have been through a lot of emotional stress and it's catching up with you. The only reason you still struggle is because you let it stay, you don't give up on Ward. I know it sounds bad, but if you let go, I promise it will impact your health massively."

With that, Simmons gathered her equipment, no longer needed after diagnosing Skye's issue, and left the bunk to be greeted by a very grave faced Coulson and a similar but slightly less scary expression on Fitz.

"I need to talk to Ward about this," was all Coulson said before striding away towards the gym. His face was set in what Fitzsimmons had dubbed his 'question time with Coulson' face, in an attempt to make it less threatening. It was patient yet dark, and looked as though each feature held its own emotion which could be morphed and stretched to pry out only the truth from his subject.

**A/N: Please review! Any improvements appreciated, more chapters to come! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Decisions

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I didn't expect any but I checked a little after I posted the first chapter and there was already stuff for me to read :)**

**Sorry if this chapter is too short (or the others are too long) it's hard to find a good place to stop! I will try to get the next bit up ASAP. **

**Meanwhile...**

Chapter 2

Skye sat in her bunk, and tried to let go of Ward for good. She couldn't jeopardise her health just for the sake of an ex-friendship, but she would never be able to let go if she saw him every day. She remained still on her bed for what felt like hours, until she came up with only one option. She would leave, escape the bus and Ward. She could keep contact with Fitzsimmons, but she had to give up the crazy life she had learnt to love. She found some paper before she changed her mind, and began to write:

_Dear Coulson,_

_I think for my own health and happiness, I should leave the bus. This decision has not come easily, I love it here, but I can't continue knowing I haven't been fully forgiven for my 'betrayal'. Speaking of which, I am really and truly sorry for what happened with Miles. I never even thought of how it would affect Shield. But that's just my problem- I don't think. So it's best for me to leave. After all, I can throw a punch but I'm no May when it comes to fighting; I can lead a team, but I can't guide one like you; I am not dumb, but I still don't understand half of what Fitzsimmons say; and I am only one teeny part of any solution, not the whole one like Ward. Please tell him that I know he still hates me but I hope he still got something other than hurt from meeting me. _

_So, to all of you, this is my final apology, thanks, and goodbyes. _

_Good luck,_

_Skye xx_

A lone tear rolled down her cheek as she walked through the bus towards Coulson's office. When she heard loud voices coming from behind the large door, Skye almost turned back, intimidated, but when she looked back to the envelope in her shaking hands, she remembered her purpose and pushed forward.

Coulson left Jemma and Fitz alone with Skye, and went in search of Ward. He wasn't in the gym, so Coulson assumed he would still be in his bunk, after all it was still early - even by Ward's standards. As expected, he found Ward asleep. As soon as he got the door open the specialist was wide awake and reaching for his gun instinctively. Without batting an eye, Coulson spoke gravely. "Agent Ward, you and I need to talk," he said before leaving the room, closely followed by a very confused Grant Ward. They reached Coulson's office and he went to sit behind his desk, gesturing for Ward to sit opposite. When he sat down, Coulson began,

"We need to talk about Skye." Ward's jaw tightened and his knuckles turned white just at the mention of her name. Coulson continued,

"You need to leave her alone." Instead of the cool collection he normally spoke with, Ward replied heatedly,

"Why should I back off sir? I mean, all due respect but you shouldn't have let her stay. She betrayed us!" He was now stood up and shouting, unable to contain it. "She's weak!"

Coulson, taken aback by this, took a few seconds to re-gather his thoughts before responding. "Agent Ward I know that Skye is not your favourite person but you need to move past that." His voice was raising too by now.

"Why?"

"Because the stress is damaging her health, Ward, and she is on _MY_ team and _I_ want her on it and she needs to be fit for that and you are the only one not letting her free of this! And by the way, she's outside the door right now. You need to work on your awareness, Agent Ward." With that, Coulson strode out the room.

Skye approached the door, and heard the shouting become clearer. It was Coulson and Ward, arguing.

"_She betrayed us! She's weak!" _

The words drifted through the door and straight into her heart. For a while, Skye just stood there and tuned out of the argument behind the closed door, consumed by her own thoughts. Long enough for her to skip over all that Coulson said in response. _So Ward really did hate her. _She wasn't surprised, but hearing it so bluntly took her a few seconds to get over. She was snapped out of her trance when Coulson stormed out the door towards her.

"Skye, what you heard-"

"No," she cut him off, "I don't need an explanation. It just confirmed what I thought I knew."

"But-"

"But nothing. I came into this team and tore it apart. I made Agent Phil Coulson, the mildest man I have ever met, get angry. I don't belong here." Before Coulson had the chance to respond, Skye had left, running back towards her bunk.

**A/N: Thanks for reading- keep the reviews coming! Let me know what you think about the length please. Also, I live in England so I thought it would be best to write it based on an old episode because the other half of the series is only just coming out now. Just if you were wondering :p**


	3. Out and back

**A/N:So, thewatchtower300341 suggested something about the team's reactions and I suddenly realised I hadn't planned them and I needed them so I will put an extra little chapter in next (probably tomorrow) to do that :) Thank you watchtower!**

**In the meantime, a little drama...**

Chapter 3

She was packing her few possessions methodically into her S.H.I.E.L.D emblazoned duffel bag, as if going on holiday, when she heard the knock.

"Skye?" Coulson queried,

"I'm fine," she responded casually, fooling no-one. She took a breath to steady the tears had had begun to roll down her cheeks again, before continuing to pack.

"Let me in Skye" Coulson said, but when she didn't respond he added, "That's an order."

"I don't need to bother with those anymore," she said quietly, almost to herself.

"What?" Coulson asked quickly, despite his quiet mannerisms he was raising his voice in worry. The girl who was usually so loud, snarky, sarcastic, sensitive and caring was fading into a quiet silhouette. On the other side of the wall Skye collected her bag and jacket before walking to the door and taking a final look at the place she had stupidly called 'home'. She then slid open the door and handed Coulson the letter and her key card before breaking into a run in a bid to get away before he realised what she was doing. She ran past the lab with Fitzsimmons and slowed to give them a final wave before running down the ramp and out into the hangar, away towards her new life.

Leaving the hotel that night, Skye braced herself against the wind and pushed her hands deep into her pockets, feeling her fingers brush against a crumpled piece of paper, neglected over time and forgotten. She fished it out and unfolded it to find it to find it was a bunch of photos from the plane. On the back was written 'my family'. How naïve she had been... Passing a bin, she threw the pictures away before she thought about them too much, determined to distance herself from SHIELD altogether.

Sitting down by the window when she arrived at the restaurant, Skye called over a waiter and ordered a coke and chicken noodle soup.

Meanwhile, Ward was pacing the streets of New York following her likely path away from the hangar and watching for signs of the beautiful brunette he had come to know. Then he saw his face in a bin, amongst the team- and Skye. He did a double take, and picked out the pictures. They were captioned in her unmistakable and uneducated scrawl of loops and swirls, 'My new family'. He sighed and put them in his pocket, pushing in through the wind.

She saw Ward pass the window in his leather jacket and cursed. It had taken them less than 24 hours to find her. Deciding to just go hungry that night, she left some cash on the table, finished her coke and headed out in the opposite direction to Ward. She drew up her hood and altered her gait as he had taught her, and started back towards her hotel. However before she had even travelled 10 yards, a strong hand grasped her shoulder. Knowing it would be Ward, Skye tried to shrug it off but the grip tightened and pulled, forcing her to face him. Before she could say anything, he had his arms around her waist in what she thought was a hug. However it soon transpired to be handcuffs as she heard the unmistakable clicking and felt the cool metal slip around her wrists. This was one she wouldn't get away from.

**Thanks for reading! Apologies about the short-ness of it :/ **

**As I mentioned, more on the other characters next chapter- let me know what you think!**


	4. The reactions

**So, as promised, the reactions! Not really much more to say here-**

**so without further a do...**

Fitzsimmons ran out of the lab when Coulson sprinted past after Skye, alarmed by his worry. They had seen Skye wave to them before but assumed it was just friendly, like usual. This thought was soon put to rest though as Ward ran in, red faced and angry, shouting

"Where's Skye?"

Fitz instantly stood up, as did Simmons, and they stammered over their words as they answered.

"I, uh,"

"We thought-"

"She ran past but..."

Finally Simmons pieced together a whole sentence and said worriedly,

"Why? What happened to her?"

Ward, still agitated, said, "She ran. I don't know why but she ran away."

"Well, we have to find her!" shouted Fitz, "I mean, just because you-"

"Fitz!" Jemma cut in, and when he turned questioningly she gave a pointed look, reminding him Ward didn't know how they found her that morning.

"Uh, yeah..." He continued, "Just because you got upset?" Ward looked at him, confused before giving up on them and running out.

The team met in the control room and May, Simmons and Fitz were filled in. Instantly, they all looked to Ward disapprovingly. He looked at the floor and spoke quietly, in an agitated tone.

"I didn't know she was going to do _that_ did I?"

Before May attacked Ward, Coulson said,

"It doesn't matter whose fault it is! We just need to get our girl back. And quickly." The team nodded gravely and he continued, "So Ward and I will go and find her. May, you control the plane, and Fitzsimmons- try to track her for us. Send us co-ordinates, we're leaving now." However, Simmons tentatively spoke as they turned.

"Sir? Do you think Ward should really- I mean, it's just, you know this morning..."

"I know but Ward is our only option." Coulson said shortly. Ward raised his eyebrows at this, more curious of his trainee's well-being than he let on. They then left swiftly, Ward grabbing his handcuffs as he left.

May moved back to the cockpit of the plane silently and Fitzsimmons headed back to the lab, all consumed in their own thoughts. As soon as the plane had taken off again however, May set the plane to autopilot and stayed in the cockpit as a sanctuary. She was shocked, something she didn't experience often. She had never realised Skye's sensitivity, the poor girl must feel terrible. More than anything though, she was angry, angry at Ward and his ridiculous petty thoughts.

She went to the punching bag and began to punch out a steady rhythm on it, sweat soon beading down her forehead and clearing her thoughts. _Just because he was jealous of Miles and he didn't realise he had feelings for her, he was pushing her away and hurting himself more. _He was so stupid would have to take action with Coulson if they didn't sort themselves out.

Fitzsimmons went to the lab to recover. They were both angry, but showed it in very different ways. Fitz punched everything he passed on his way before starting to track Skye's phone, but soon stopped when he saw Jemma in the corner. She broke down, sat rocking herself against the wall, crying. He went and sat with her quietly, her tears rolling down his shoulder as she leant on him. She began to talk through her tears, rage overtaking her sorrow.

"I don't care how strong he is. When Ward gets back I'm going to kill him." Fitz smiled a little at this and said,

"No, you're not Jemma. Because we both know you have too much of a conscience to ever do that and then keep yourself alive too." Simmons laughed briefly at how true it was, before standing and walking over to the glass doors, replaying what she thought could be her final encounter with the girl she thought of as a sister. She was frustrated at why Skye hadn't come to her before it got to this, but she also frustrated with herself for not noticing it. She didn't want to wait. She wanted her friend back.

In the car with Coulson, Ward stayed silent. He missed his rookie, somewhere deep inside, but he was furious at how she left without warning. It was completely irrational! And she didn't even consider how it would affect them. Not to mention the wasted training... He had commited himself to being her SO and helping her but she bettrayed her with MILES and then ran away. It was fun to train with her at least though- her snide comments and cheeky personality. No. No, he couldn't think like this. She was only bad news. And it was obvious she hated him now, there was no chance of even being friends any more. He was just going to have to play it like he had already, stay cold and try not to connect like he had. It would hurt but it was the only way out. He sighed and continued to look at the road ahead, waiting for Coulson's orders.

**Hope you liked it! I'm trying to update once a day, and there will be about 7 chapters I think. I've just planned out where I think the story will go- don't worry, I always have a happy ending :) Let me know what you think! **

**PS: Episode 15 came out in the UK yesterday and it was AMAZING **


	5. One on one

**A/N: Not really much to put here this time, so I'm just going to get on with it! **

_Before she could say anything, he had his arms around her waist in what she thought was a hug. However it soon transpired to be handcuffs as she heard the unmistakable clicking and felt the cool metal slip around her wrists. This was one she wouldn't get away from._

Chapter 5

"Let me go!" she protested. Ward pursed his lips before replying sarcastically,

"That's likely." The monotone voice threw Skye off at first. Then she realised - she was just his mission objective, he was just an operative in the field doing his job. He was treating her like any other, and this hurt her even more than the rough walk through the streets, or the too-tight handcuffs digging into her skin.

She awoke to a familiar sight. The solid black walls, impenetrable, the bare floor and the security cameras. She was in the interrogation room. She had to get out before they saw she was awake- but just as she pondered her next move, the last person she wanted to see appeared at the door. They could have at least let her see Jemma instead. Ward came in, staring at her, but unusually it was without Coulson. It must have been on request... As Skye thought this through, he was still staring at her intently and she began to feel uncomfortable. She decided to break the ice,

"You remember last time we were in this situation?" She tried to chuckle but Ward continued to stare before replying through gritted teeth,

"Let's just skip that part shall we?"

"Okay, whatever you say Wardbot," she replied in a sing-song voice, trying to get back to familiar conversations. Ward didn't see the humour, and his face stayed serious.

"Why did you run? Again?" he added the extra word as if intentionally hurting her, reminding her she wasn't wanted. Her face dropped and she stared at the floor as she replied.

"I thought the letter explained it. And _you _seemed to have a pretty good grasp on why I shouldn't be here when you were screaming it in Coulson's office." Ward's face remained stony and he said nothing, but he was lucky to have so much training and he could hide the hurt at even having to interrogate her when he just wanted her back. She decided to keep going and try to fix it rather than face more silence.

"You told Coulson that I'm weak. At first it hurt, but when I thought about it I realised you were right. I am weak. I did betray you", she hurried to add, "-although I never thought it would upset anyone! But then again, I never think properly. Anyway, there would be nothing I could do as part of this team. I have no strength or talent, besides computers, but Fitzsimmons have that covered. So I sat down and I thought about what I could do, where I could go or be, and none of it fitted with this place- so then the choice became simple." She took a deep breath and finally looked at Ward. During her explanation, he had gotten more and more agitated, waiting for a gap to speak. When it presented itself, he didn't wait.

"Why would you not even consult me on this? In case you'd forgotten, I'm your SO Skye."

"Because it wasn't your decision Ward!" She burst out, "and you hate me, and I didn't need encouragement to leave from you. And may I remind you, if you hadn't 'captured' me again, I wouldn't even be here now!" With that, she stood and demanded, "Let me out." Ward remained stoic but the anger in her eyes soon built, and he had no choice.

**A/N: So- Skye has finally stood up for herself! **

**Loads of people on reviews want Skye and Ward to talk, so I put this in but they will talk properly later. I'm just writing that part now and I like it, so I hope you will too! Until next time :)**


	6. Back in the game

**A/N: A little 'filler' chapter here. Skye and Ward coming soon- promise! I might even publish it later today... :)**

**In the meantime...**

Chapter 6

Skye ran past him, and Fitzsimmons, finally reaching her bunk to realise she didn't have her key card. Desperately, she took a step away from the door, steadied herself, and aimed a strong kick at the lock. It gave way as Coulson rounded the corner behind her and she dived inside, dragging her nightstand to block the door and collapsing against it. Meanwhile in the room adjacent the tall agent who caused most of her pain collapsed onto his bed, listening to her tears through the wall. Soon however, they were replaced by Coulson's voice, and he strained to hear.

"Skye?" Coulson asked, "Are you okay?"

"No." Her reply was simple, but even Ward was surprised by the bluntness she spoke with.

"Listen Skye, Ward doesn't hate you. I know that much. I think he actually feels _quite a lot_ for you" He tried to hint but Skye was clueless.

"I don't want to hear you apologise for Ward, Coulson." She replied, and then realised Coulson hadn't heard a full apology yet, so carried on, "I've done you enough grief. I really didn't know what I was doing was wrong though... I would never try to hurt you, or Jemma or Fitz or May, or even... Ward- intentionally. I don't know how many times I've told you this but I am so sorry. I just needed to get that out. Sorry." Coulson stayed quiet for a second before answering.

"Skye, you are the only person I have ever seen to affect Ward, much less in the interrogation room. You got him to step to one side where others would have been punched. You have something rare in that, and to me that makes you very valuable in this team, no matter what Ward's opinion is. Not to mention, if you were to not come back I don't think Jemma would survive." Ward heard Skye chuckle softly at this through the wall, and smiled at the familiar sound. Coulson suddenly had an idea to get them to talk if they wouldn't do it themselves. He continued,"So, if you want in, I've got a mission lined up for you." He offered. She thought for a second before her curiosity took over,

"What?" she queried.

"You have to accept before I tell you what it is."

"Coulson don't do this to me!" She whined. However, he knew her too well and just stayed silent until she could take it no more.

"Okay fine I accept." Hearing this, Ward smiled, knowing she was back in. However his face soon fell at what he heard next.

"I need you to teach Ward to slow dance for his next field mission." Coulson said, smiling to himself at his own wit. Ward cringed, before realising at least he would see Skye without shouting or having her run away.

Skye thought about it and decided the best way to get back into the team would be to take any chance, and replied, "Well, I can try but I don't think he'd want me to..." Before she changed her mind, he changed the subject.

"You let me worry about Ward, and go talk to Fitzsimmons now. You still haven't seen them yet"

"Okay." Said Skye, and Ward moved away from the wall, knowing the conversation was over.

Skye moved her nightstand away from the door and set off towards the lab.

**Thanks for reading! So, what do we think? I'm pretty pleased with the set-up and I'm trying not to make it too 'soppy' but it's hard to not come out with all the normal lines! Anyway, let me know what you think please :) Until next time!**


	7. Teaching more than one lesson

**A/N: Here it is! The first half of 'the talk'. **

**So, I'll just get on with it!**

Chapter 7

The next morning, Skye awoke early and changed into baggy camouflage trousers and a simple black tee. Pushing away her nerves, she walked to the gym and began to strap up her hands and wrists to warm up on the punching bag. She was worried about having to talk to Ward let alone teach him. After all, he was the one who caused her to run, he was the one to chase her back, he was the one to interrogate her TWICE- no, she couldn't do this. She began to unstrap her wrists again, and stuffed away the bandages. Coulson would understand- she just wasn't ready to do this. May could teach Ward, or even Jemma. Just not her, not now. She began to make her way back to her bunk, running up the stairs, only to meet Ward coming down towards her.

"Up already?" He asked lightly. Skye hesitated, unsure how to deal with him, before responding.

"Uh, yeah. I sleep really lightly, and I was..." She trailed off, unable to finish.

"You were..." Ward prompted, before seeing her face stay blank. "What?" He asked. Skye took a deep breath before answering.

"I was nervous. I'm not used to the whole 'being hated' thing. I don't want to get in your way. Not to mention, the last time I saw you was when you were shouting at me because I ran away." Ward thought about this before replying.

"Listen, Coulson wants you on this team and that means you're staying whether you like it or not. So, I just need to learn to play nice for once."

"Okay..." She said awkwardly before heading back down the stairs.

"So I hear you're teaching me today?" He pointed to Skye, and she began to walk over the mat towards him, still obviously unsure about how to act.

"Yeah," she replied, looking at the floor. Her mannerism made Ward feel guilty like he hadn't before, and he had killed more men than he could remember. He tried to bring her eyes back up.

"So how do I start?" he asked, but his attempt at any decent conversation failed, and she took his right hand without talking and put it hesitantly on her left hip. She then took his left hand in her right, and she clutched to it tightly.

"Relax your hand, Ward." Skye instructed, her voice monotone. "Okay. This is where you need to lead. You just sorta sway if it's nothing too fancy. You should be about," she took a step forward and closed the gap between them, "this far away if you want to be intimate, otherwise whatever's comfortable for you will do." She continued to teach him how to waltz and tango over the next hours, and when they had finished they were both exhausted. Skye grabbed her water bottle and took a long drink, before noticing Ward staring at her. She offered him her drink, but he refused it, continuing to stare. Finally, Skye decided it was time to get over her fear of him.

"Look," she started, "I have apologised so many times my voice is hoarse. I have cried about what happened and I have run away from it, but you brought me back. YOU dragged me back here!" she was gathering momentum now, letting go of everything she held back for so long, "So you have no right to go looking at me like I'm mentally unstable because thanks to your little mind games, I am! You know I wouldn't hurt anyone, for God's sakes I have to shout 'Bang' every time I pull the trigger on a gun! I've been through too much pain too many times to put someone else through it." She began to calm now, her words becoming quieter as she looked down at her feet. Ward, frustrated at this new habit, poked a finger at her forehead to force her to look up. Skye finally looked at his eyes, and concluded "I never meant to hurt anyone." He sighed and pushed his hands into his pockets, clenching his jaw but this time he released it and seeing this, Skye relaxed, and sat down.

**A/N: There we are. More talking to come from Skye and Ward so don't worry! Thank you guys for all the reviews and support! I read every one and they mean the world :) So while I have nothing to say I might just as well say THANK YOU. (Notice how big it is!) Until next time!**


	8. THE TALK

**Here it is- The TALK! Finally! But also, the last chapter (I think- more on that later) **

**Happy reading! **

Chapter 8

She apologised. "I'm sorry I yelled..." Hearing this, Ward spoke for the first time since they began.

"I get that you had your reasons," he said, "It's just, I don't usually trust people, and it hits me hard when the few I do are, unpredictable- y'know, not doing what-or who-I expect." He added the last part with a faint attempt at a laugh. Skye nodded in understanding, and then caught on to what he said.

"Who would you expect me to be 'doing' then?" Ward turned red at this and just said,

"Uhhhh... Just- not Miles okay? Can we leave it at that?" Skye nodded, smirking, and stayed quiet for a second before continuing,

"I still remember what you said to me after Peru. You said, 'you and I see the world very differently', but I think, no matter what angle you look at it from, if there's enough people wanting the same light at the end of the tunnel, that'll have it moving pretty soon. I just hope I get enough people behind me in the future. Although, I blew my chances of getting that here pretty early on. That's why I went more than anything. With the Rising Tide, I was one piece of the puzzle. I could help. Here, I just got in your way."

Ward protested, "Skye, you never-" but she cut him off.

"That's what you told me when you held the berserker staff. You said I was loud and my voice was annoying. And that really hurt, Ward." She stood again, and began back up the stairs. She went back to her bunk and pulled her nightstand across the door again as Ward rounded the corner, running behind her. He knew forcing his way in wouldn't help anything, so he went to his bunk next door and began talking to her through the wall.

"Skye?" he said tentatively. There was no response so he tried again. "Skye? Can you hear me? I can't talk any louder or May will hear me next door, but if you can hear just listen, please. When I had the staff, I wasn't myself. I know it sounds cheesy, but I really wasn't. I was the kid who watched his brother destroy his whole world, again. What I said wasn't true. And I know that it wasn't only that, and I upset you in training and I took Miles too seriously, but-" He swallowed nervously and looked down, picking up her habits. "But- I was jealous. I'd always thought I was the guy who knew you best and saw you most- the one you would go to for help- and I liked it, I needed that to keep me grounded. And when Miles took that, I got a little... grumpy. I guess I cared about you more than I thought and I hated to be on the outside of your world. All I can say is I am really sorry, and if you want to just be good friends without the shouting, or running away, I look forward to it. I hope you know how much it would mean to me. " With that, he pulled away from the wall, unsure whether she even heard him, and slid open his doors. He stepped out into the corridor and headed to the gym. But Skye stepped out of her room in front of him and finally looked at his eyes, not the floor. Ward stammered when he saw her tear-stained face, but began talking before he ran away.

"I, uh- Did you hear... umm" Before he went any further Skye nodded and he smiled, pushing his hands in his pockets. He was unsure what to do next, honestly he just wanted to run to her, but he didn't know if it would be too far. She said nothing, but walked towards him and rested her head on his chest like she used to when she was tired and felt his hands come out of his pockets and go around her waist. However, this time there were no cuffs. Skye smiled at this thought and said,

"Hey, it's nice to have you back around without handcuffs, y'know." Ward smiled too and said,

"Yeah, but if you leave again I'm going to have to cuff you to me and Simmons for ever."

"Why Simmons?" Skye chuckled.

"Well, I'm too weak on my own and the others are too impatient."

"Oooh we're admitting that now?"

"What?" Ward looked blank, but honestly he didn't care. He had his rookie back.

"You said, 'I'm too weak on my own'" He smiled at her old personality return and said simply,

"Don't get cocky."

During the conversation, Coulson came running round the corner, ready to split up a fight after seeing the empty gym, but skidded to a stop when he saw the two. Their heads popped up instantaneously, and he decided this was his chance to figure out their actual feelings for each other -if they knew. He smiled at the thought of their stupid run- around, chasing game to avoid actually talking.

"So, is this-?" He began.

"It's platonic!" They both shouted at the same time. Coulson laughed and said,

"Are you sure? I disagree- that reply was way to fast. Ward I expect a better standard of lying from you! You're making it too easy." Skye laughed at this, and they looked at each other quickly, before she responded,

"Hmmm- platon_ish_?" Ward smiled at this and said,

"Yeah. Platonish."

"Okay." Said Coulson, grinning. "As long as we know now." He then began back to the control room, and they followed, still leaning on each other, all happy that Skye's stress would soon be gone and life on the bus would be a lot easier again.

END

**So, all done! Sad, I know... **

******I think I'll keep writing if it's worth it-but I need ideas! SO please PM me with any thoughts/ suggestions on what I should do- I might extend this fanfic with them or start a new one, but keep following me and reviewing and I'll check regularly.**

******I may not be straight back to writing because of exams but keep following me please I'll try and get back. **

******As I say, please PM me ideas! And again, thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing! **

******So, signing off for the last time- possibly (I've always wanted to say that! :p) **

******Until next time!**


	9. Back to normal

**A/N: So, there's been reviews saying my characters aren't very realistic, they only recognise the names etc. I can't seem to sort this though- I tried to write this chapter better but if anything, it's got worse in being OOC. I'm still pleased with it though, so I think I'm just going to embrace my style of writing! Hope you like it too.**

**Oh yeah- I'm going to do a least a couple more chapters on this story I think- I've got an idea of where to take it now, so hopefully I'll be able to carry on. **

Chapter 9

The next day, Skye's life slipped seamlessly back to how it used to be. She was grateful to have her health back, and her friends, and her, well, whatever Ward was-but most of all, she was happy to just feel safe. All the old routines had fallen back in place. Ward would come and, as she put, 'hammer her door down' every morning for training, then they would eat afterwards and just relax and do a little work until they got a mission.

In the evenings, sometimes Skye and Fitzsimmons would hang around on the loading ramp with a beer- they were young after all, and it was the closest they would get to 'normal'. Before Skye and Ward became 'platonish', that was when May and him used to work out together- but now he would read one of his many, many books or join them instead. On other nights, Skye and Ward would play board games, with or without the rest of the team- but always with popcorn. However, there would also be nights when they would all be caught up in their own work or hobbies, and not see anything of each other. But when Skye thought about this, she wouldn't have it any other way.

On this particular night, Skye and Ward were sat together on the sofa playing battleships when they heard Coulson's voice over the intercom.

"Team meeting in five, get to the control room. Quickly."

"Sounds urgent" Ward commented, before standing and chuckling at Skye as she clumsily stumbled around the table.

"Yeah. Hilarious." She said sarcastically in an irritated voice, while regaining her balance. But Ward knew her too well to not notice the small smirk beneath it.

They walked up the stairs and got to the control room- standing at the back with Skye leaning on Ward. However, he wasn't sure he liked this laziness in his rookie. He gently pushed her away and stepped back- but Skye didn't realise he was moving at all and tumbled backwards. He just laughed and said, almost confused,

"I seriously never realised how clumsy you are..."

"Hey!" Skye opened her mouth to retort but Coulson beat her to it, striding in.

"Team. An 0-8-4 has been discovered on a remote island, and we have been called on to retrieve it and report back to the HUB in two days. The only people who are known to be on the island are a Mr. Knox and Mr. Messana. We'll only find out if that's true when we get there- so, Ward and May, you're in first." They both nodded gravely as he continued, "The signals have been coming from a small barn on the south side of the island. We don't have backup available, being so remote, so we have to be careful. This mission is dangerous, there are many unknowns- so Fitzsimmons I want you running coms and trackers from the BUS. Skye, you'll be in your van. We want you ready as our extraction. I'll be finding Messana and Knox. Everyone clear? We need to be in and out-fast."

The team nodded and muttered in agreement, and Coulson began walking back out the room briskly, turning in the doorway.

"Everyone, start getting ready. We'll only be able to land for a few minutes. May, set co-ordinates for the island. Fitzsimmons, you go with her- she'll have to teach you how to take the plane into the air after we go, and land to pick us up from the main road in Skye's van. Let's move people."

They all immediately began moving back out the room silently- the magnitude and danger of this mission weighing on their minds. It was obvious they were all worried- though it showed most on the younger team members. Fitzsimmons didn't move with their usual enthusiastic 'bounce', and Skye's face was serious and concentrated, a very rare occurrence. It was clear this would be hard for them all.

**A/N: So, what do you think? Will they make it alive? Thanks for reading! Also, thanks to (you know who you are but the site won't print your name) for her ideas and help coming up with this!**

**PS: I have just filled out my beta profile and am looking to beta one or two stories so let me know! That really is all for now-**

**until next time!**


	10. Authors noteapology!

Hey guys, so I've discovered since I got back to school I have a lot more work and a lot less time! Really sorry but I will try and write my chapters in 'sets' and release a few at a time Bear with me please! Keep following though, and please review my last chapters or contact me if you need a beta, I check in every day! Thank you for your patience!


	11. The Island

**I'm back with 2 more chapters! I'll post the next one tomorrow, then start writing the next couple too- it might take a while but I have been as quick as I can!**

Chapter 10

As they landed on the island, Skye began to worry. She hadn't been in the field for at least a few weeks now and it worried her. Ward said it would be good to 'get back in at the deep end', but she wasn't convinced. At least she was just the extraction- but sometimes that was the worst part. Waiting, not knowing what was happening, not knowing if they would come back, or even if they were dead yet. She stopped her thoughts there, already terrified of losing him. Ward noticed she was stressed and went to stand behind her. She just stood stiff, beginning to tremble a little. He noticed this too and pulled her closer, wrapping his arms protectively around her. He wasn't one for cuddles but the familiarity comforted her. What she didn't know was Ward was glad for it too. He now couldn't imagine not having her around, or worse- her missing him. He knew she could get another guy, but still hated the idea of leaving her alone, defenceless. And although they weren't _together_, close was close enough for someone who spends his life, in and out of the field, on his own. He cared for her more than anyone, and he didn't want to go back to his old ways without her.

As they prepared to leave, Ward gave Skye a quick look that warned her to be safe, one she simply returned with equal force, surprising him at her care- he wasn't used to someone returning the favour. Then all too soon he began to move, nodding at May, before they grabbed their guns and sprinted off the ramp. Skye jumped in her van and reversed out to get to her position too. Coulson swept his eyes around the room for a final time, resting briefly on Fitzsimmons, before following out into the field as they headed to the cockpit to take off and monitor comms.

They entered the barn and began tracking the signal. It was coming from a barrel, tucked away behind hay bales by the walls. It looked old and worn, the bolts rusted and the wood was peeling away at the top, warped over years. May signalled Ward around the other side, and they wrenched the base off. But what they saw wasn't anything they expected.

Coulson began scoping out the north side of the island, searching the beaches- but before he got far, his comm crackled into life in his ear. May spoke.

"Coulson, we found the 0-8-4" She said, sounding tense. Coulson replied quickly,

"What is it?" Silence was all he heard. "May? What is it?" Ward had to respond instead.

"Umm, sir?" He too, sounded confused. "It's a child. Like, a baby." Coulson suddenly thought of Skye, but passed it off before it took over his priorities.

"Okay. Check around the rest of the barn. I'll be there in two. Skye- get ready for extraction." With that, he broke into a run and headed to the tip of the island.

Skye heard the conversation over the comms and began to move into position. Her heart raced, they still didn't know where Messana and Knox were, not to mention another 'her' in the world. She was already an anomaly in S.H.I.E.L.D. The one thing they knew nothing about- they didn't need another. She sighed and pulled up to the barn doors.

Coulson arrived at the barn, and saw Skye had not arrived. Still, he sprinted in, expecting a scene very different to what he found. May spoke begrudgingly through gritted teeth, held at gunpoint by the man they had seen a headshot of earlier that day.

"We found Messana and Knox." Was all she said, before her eyes widened. Coulson was at first confused before he heard the familiar click of a gun being loaded and tensed. He spun and saw the other man behind him- holding one gun to him and one to Ward, who was holding the child. At this point, the heard Skye crunch over the gravel outside. Ward shouted.

"Skye! Don't come in!"

"Who's Skye?" The man asked tauntingly. Ward pursed his lips and stayed silent, hoping she wouldn't reply, hoping he could lie his way out- claim mental illness, anything.

"Why?" She shouted back from outside. The men smirked and ordered them all towards her, muttering to each other. May heard them chuckle and say, "Four for the price of two!" And celebrate. She wanted nothing but to wipe that smirk off their faces. As they emerged, Skye put her hands up instantly, and joined the others in front of Messana and Knox. She demanded, "Let the baby go. And my team." Ward was surprised at her strong will at gunpoint, and missed his chance to talk before one of the men beat him to it.

"Okay, we'll make a deal." They were all taken aback, but knew too much to let it show. Skye, stony faced, replied curtly,

"What do you want?" The men smirked, again, before pointing to her and saying simply,

"You." Skye's face contorted, her stomach lurched. She stared at him, terrified.


	12. Wanted

**A/N: Not much to say here this time, so I'll just get on with it!**

_She demanded, "Let the baby go. And my team." Ward was surprised at her strong will at gunpoint, and missed his chance to talk before one of the men beat him to it._

_"Okay, we'll make a deal." They were all taken aback, but knew too much to let it show. Skye, stony faced, replied curtly,_

_"What do you want?" The men smirked, again, before pointing to her and saying simply,_

_"You." Skye's face contorted, her stomach lurched. She stared at him, terrified. _

Chapter 11

But she turned to Ward with the baby, met his begging eyes, and knew there was no other way round. But he knew her too well and cut her off as she began to talk.

"Take me." They all turned to him, looking incredulous but Skye- stubborn as ever- gave him a stern look and said forcefully, "No. Grant, think." However, he replied quickly,

"Exactly, Skye. Think. I can fight, survive by myself, help myself." His worried, widened eyes begged her but she wasn't about to let him go.

"Exactly. You're much more valuable to S.H.I.E.L.D than I am. "

"But-"

"No, it's better you're on the outside- it will give us all a better chance." Ward stared at his feet, at a loss and still cradling the baby, as Coulson stepped forward.

"Skye, you don't need to do this to prove yourself. Just, please, step back and let me handle it." His voice was strained, holding back his urge to shout- he was so desperate. But Skye was adamant.

"No. They're going to take one of us and better it be me than a qualified, strong agent if it does go south."

"Skye..." Ward tried again, but trailed off, lost in his imagination. What would he become if she didn't make it alive? But as he began to talk again, he looked up at her and her eyes halted him in his tracks. The look in them was a mix of her dangerous anger she had showed in the cage, where he had yielded, and the intense yet caring stare she gave just less than an hour ago in the plane. He knew then, she wouldn't give in.

"We'll be back. I promise." He said sternly, and then pulled her quickly into a kiss before she went and did something else to wreck him further. They parted and Skye looked over him for one last time and stared into his pleading eyes before stepping forward and slipping her hands through the cuffs.

They marched her away from the team, and back to the barn. Ward was devastated, pulled away from the site by force, and guided to the BUS as if dreaming. He knew it was nothing he could control but it only made him feel more helpless. He went to Coulson before his emotions got the best of him. He knocked on the polished wooden door and waited to be invited in, then closed it behind him and stood, marvelling at all the artefacts around the room before re focusing and speaking.

"Sir. We need Skye back." He had not thought of what exactly he would say, and for a moment he tried to gather his thoughts. Coulson interjected,

"I am well aware of that Ward, but we must wait a few days until their security around her drops. And they didn't seem to know much about their guns, one of them wasn't even holding it right. She'll be safe for now- I promise we'll get her as soon as we can. You're not the only one who wants Skye back." He smiled ruefully at this before lightening the tone of his voice. "In the meantime, we need to get this child to the hub. Fitzsimmons will take care of it until we can drop it off, then we'll come back here- by that time they'll be more relaxed." He sighed and signalled for Ward to leave after this.

As he walked the route back to his bunk, his words did little to comfort Ward. Of course, the senior agent was right but that wasn't what he wanted to focus on.

The next few days were, arguably, the worst he had experienced. Although he was comfortable and warm- not to mention safe, emotionally he was at his lowest since the incident with his younger brother.

**A/N: Thanks for reading- sorry it was short! I'll be back when I can :) Review and comment please! Any suggestions for improvements or where I should take it next?**


	13. The aftermath

**A/N: So sorry about the wait! I have been desperate to get this up but I have been examined within an inch of my life and couldn't get the time :( Forgiven? Good :) I have 1 more chapter to post tomorrow too, so no worries! Anyway, to those who are _still_ following, thank you, and enjoy!**

Chapter 12 

Skye awoke and found her hands tied around a post behind her. She twisted them around and shuffled to face the door, becoming more aware of her surroundings, as Ward had taught her. She was in a small, sparsely covered and spacious room with metal walls, tethered like a cow. Her wrists burned from the rope, and she shivered in the pale morning light without a blanket but suppressed a yawn and decided to stay awake- she needed to be alert. However, hours passed and she didn't see any sign of Messana or Knox and decided it couldn't hurt to relax a little. She settled down, ignoring Ward's voice in her head telling her that ignorance kills an agent and resting her head back.

After successfully dropping the baby at the HUB for monitoring, Ward was anxious to get back for Skye. Fitzsimmons, however were less eager. They had been taking care of the 0-8-4 for a few days now, and they were almost too attached to the 'kiddo' to let go. As they passed, what turned out to be a boy over to agent Hand, they went through their usual entangled routine, trying to give instructions.

"Just, make sure you remember to warm the milk –"

"He doesn't sleep well in the dark..."

"We managed to teach him-"

"He likes to-"

She levelled them with a measured look and they stopped talking abruptly. Simmons spoke once more,

"Just, please take care of him." Hand smiled and reassured them,

"Don't worry, he means a lot to you, I can see. He'll be put under security measures and accompanied by our best agents. Until we find out why he was wanted, we can't take any chances." Fitzsimmons relaxed and gave the baby they became so fond of a final look before wandering after Coulson, May and Ward towards the BUS.

Skye saw the dust billow around the door as it flew open. A man she recognised as Messana or Knox entered, with a huge man, probably a security guard in tow. As they entered, Skye heard the familiar low buzz of the BUS's engines that any other would mistake for a breeze or commercial jet. She decided to buy herself some time to plan an escape or be rescued by Ward. Before then, she hadn't been thinking about him, too engrossed in escape routes and attempts to wriggle herself free. She missed him so much. Pushing those thoughts aside she decided on the most time wasting persona she could think of, and put on a huge fake grin, shouting over to the man who was still stood in the door.

"Hey! Over here!" She shouted as loud as she could in the hope her team would hear her.

"Shut up." He replied shortly. Skye wrinkled her nose in fake disgust.

"That wasn't very nice! You don't even know me. I could be dangerous. OMG, wouldn't that be hilarious?! Like, I would be all 'ohhh I'm gonna kill you' and you'd be like 'not if I get you first' and I would punch you, and you would fall down and I would run away. Wouldn't that be hilarious?" She giggled, then suddenly pulled a serious face and gave him a warning stare, adding darkly, "I would find it hilarious."

The man, confused at her mannerism, took a second to compose himself.

"Look, _Skye_, we just want to know where you come from and what you have to do with this other baby now. And we will get our answer." Skye was hurt at being reminded of her vague past. She had dealt with it, but on the BUS she felt more comfortable when it wasn't mentioned. She covered her feelings well though, or at least well enough to not be questioned further. She decided she might as well make the most of this. She went back to her fake persona and replied,

"Gee, I wish I could! You seem super nice, Mr...?" She trailed off, waiting for a response, but the man gave didn't cave. She tried again. "Messana, is it?" The man's eyes widened and Skye knew she had it right. Before he could make up another story or lie, she leant in- or as far as she could with her ties- and whispered to make him come closer.

"I would, Mr. Messana, but these ties are just so _tight_." He remained stony faced, so she turned it up, pushing herself ever closer and whispering in his ear. "Mr. Messana, please help me. Maybe then I would help you, and even tell you _my secret_" At this, he looked intrigued- but before she got any further, a loud voice echoed through the barn.

**A/N: So, what do you think? At some point I need to decide if I'm gonna make the SkyeWard relationship serious, but I really can't decide so I need your help! Please let me know your opinion by next week (About the 24th May if possible) So I can keep writing. A simple 'yes' or 'no' would do! Most votes wins :)**

**Until next time! (probably tomorrow...) **


	14. The Retrieval

**A/N: Please don't forget to vote 'yes' or 'no'! (See last chapter for details!) I'm back as promised, so enjoy!**

Chapter 13

On the BUS, Ward was busy preparing to land. He grabbed his gun (not night-night gun, despite Coulson's protests) and stood at the end of the loading ramp. He tried to clear his clouded mind and focus, but he kept thinking back to the last time he went searching for her and the same fear began to seep back into his thoughts. He shook his head and re-focused as the loading ramp lowered. Before, Ward had spoken to Coulson and they decided it would be safer to send in one man until they knew it was safe and could send more to bring in Messana and Knox, and Ward wanted to be the first to greet Skye- and her captors.

He strapped on his parachute and jumped, without a second thought, for once. Usually Ward felt apprehensive of the drop but this time he didn't care- he was getting his Rookie back. As he landed and unclipped his chute, he told Coulson over comms he was safe and ran to the South side of the island and the same barn, as there had been a constant heat signature coming from it and he knew that meant Skye.

As he got to the barn, he found a gap in the rotting wood and peered through, squinting to focus on her. He smiled, seeing she was still a fighter and tugging against her ties. The man they had since identified as Messana walked in and he tensed, worried she would react and endanger herself. However, he was pleasantly surprised as she looked unfazed and shouted,

"Hey! Over here!" He thought of the training session they had about being held and realised she was following rule one he had taught her- make all the noise you can. She was calling to _him_, not the man in the suit. As much as he wanted to run and save Skye, he decided to let them get into a full conversation so he could sneak up on them without getting caught, and until then he would keep watching to make sure she didn't get into danger. Messana replied sharply, he didn't hear what, but then he heard Skye talk again and realised she was trying to fake her way out. She pulled a face at Messana and spoke again.

"That wasn't very nice! You don't even know me. I could be dangerous. OMG, wouldn't that be hilarious?! Like, I would be all 'ohhh I'm gonna kill you' and you'd be like 'not if I get you first' and I would punch you, and you would fall down and I would run away. Wouldn't that be hilarious?" She giggled, then suddenly pulled a serious face and gave him a warning stare, adding darkly, "I would find it hilarious." Ward smiled fondly at the familiarity of her sarcastic personality and knew she would be okay on her own if he went to the doors and prepared to free her.

Creeping across the gravel, Ward thought of how much he missed Skye and remembered his vow that if he lost her again he would have to handcuff her to him, and pulled a pair from his belt. Ward then continued to watch her from the door, waiting for his chance to jump them. Settling down, he sighed, before realising the best way to get to someone is to distract them- and Skye was doing a brilliant job of that. With the sharp, unhesitant mind of a specialist he pulled himself to his feet and loaded his gun. He then sprinted in and took in his surroundings: Skye was tied to the post as before and talking to Messana, who was leaning way too close to her face to be friendly. Ward felt the anger rise inside of him and shouted,

"Get away from her!" He couldn't think of anything else as his mind was too preoccupied with what they were doing before, and his hands pointed the gun at Messana on autopilot. Skye's voice brought him back, however.

"Ward." She croaked. It was the only thing she could think to say. She was scared, and she could tell Ward wasn't focused, but her voice seemed to have the desired affect and he looked at her briefly before continuing to speak to Messana.

"Get away from her now." His voice was low, and dark. Messana however, took one look at his gun and reached for his own, pointing it at Skye. Ward reacted quickly and before he overanalysed the situation, he took aim and fired 2 shots: one at Messana's hand, and one at his leg. Messana fell to the floor, crippled in agony, and narrowed his eyes, shooting one bullet at Skye before passing out, leaving it's fate unknown.

**A/N: What do you think? I'm evil, leaving it like that? Hehe. By the way, we in the UK got episode 20 yesterday and it was amazing to see Skye tell Ward what she thought! (Kinda contradicts my story but hey-ho). It was my favourite scene- I do like a bit of vengeance. I will wait a couple of days to get your opinions, then start to write chapter 14 **

**Until next time!**


	15. Author's note

Sorry, not another chapter! I just thought I would let you know the outcome of my vote-

So I'm really sorry SamXFraser, but you were outvoted 10-1 and I was threatened with Deathlok

:S

But, I'm not going to make it too sappy, and there will still be all the same action and team scenes so it won't be much different.

Hope you all keep reading!

(Also- thanks to 'Guest' reviewer for their lovely review it made my day!)


	16. Gunfire

**A/N: I'm pretty pleased with this chapter- hope you like it! **

Chapter 14

Ward's POV

_No, don't shoot. Don't hurt her- please. I watch Messana pull the trigger on his gun and make my decision. Pure adrenalin pushes me into its path; I feel it graze my shoulder, the blood sticking my uniform to my collar bone. It hurts, but I can feel it's only a skin wound._

Normal POV

Ward cuffed him and radioed Coulson- leaving Skye's captor on the floor and proceeding over to her. His voice had lost any edge he spoke to Messana with as soon as he got to her.

"Did they hurt you?" His eyes flooded with fear as soon as the words left his mouth, afraid of her response.

"I'm fine." She answered tensely as he cut her loose but he stopped abruptly at her reply and looked at her, raising his eyebrows.

"That didn't answer the question." He said simply. Skye stayed calm, and said matter-of-factly,

"As far as I can tell, a few cuts and bruises." She looked at Ward's concerned face staring at her, and smiled at thought that at least _he _cared. She was soon brought out of this and took a sharp intake of breath as her eyes drifted and she caught sight of the blood seeping through his shirt. Ward, however, knew her too well and stopped her before she spoke.

"Flesh wound" was all he said, before continuing to ask her if she remembered seeing them. Skye replied in the same tone as before.

"They didn't do anything when I was conscious." She tried to keep herself from looking at the spreading dark patch across his shirt- and failed. However, he saw her eyes flicker too easily and lifted her chin to face him.

"Skye, I'm fine. Now, talk to me properly." She took a deep breath, and began to expand more.

"I didn't see them- not until then, and I was only out for a couple of hours, so they wouldn't have had a chance to do much when I was asleep, right?" Ward's eyes widened at this, and Skye gave him a questioning look. He simply finished cutting her loose, looked her in the eye and said slowly,

"You were out for days, Skye. We had to drop the baby off and wait until they let their guard down before we even flew over here again." He cringed- scared of her response but Skye just began to stare past his head, lost in her own thoughts. Then, with tears threatening to fill her eyes she took off her hoodie and began to tie it silently around his shoulder, still inwardly concerned for him. He rolled his eyes and sighed, but let her- it would let her feel better about it. She spoke again, quietly as she worked.

"Days? Well, at least you came though, right?" However, Ward was a specialist. Trained to recognise emotions when a person wasn't even moving. He looked her in the eye again, concerned and raised his eyebrows, pressing her to speak. Skye sighed, admitting defeat and said quietly,

"I was worried you wouldn't come back. I mean, I know it's dumb but I panicked." Ward stayed quiet and sat beside her as she continued, "At the orphanage, whenever I was sent back, they'd say it was because 'it's the people we love, the ones we trust, who have the power to break our hearts'. It was just to explain why I felt so hurt- but it stayed with me. I guess being here, alone without my 'new family mark 4.0' just made me think back to that. I was scared you felt I wasn't a good fit too." A single tear rolled down her cheek, a concoction of relief, guilt and sadness. However, she was soon brought out of her trance by Ward, who was mimicking her body language and speaking to the floor. He sighed at the memories of his childhood and whispered,

"I get that." The statement was simple but it held so much meaning in it on both sides, no more was needed. Then, Ward stirred and Skye heard the click of handcuffs again. However, she did not expect them to fall around her wrists, like last time. When she looked at Ward quizzically, he smiled- partly just from relief but Skye had missed it. All he said was,

"I warned you."

Smirking, he settled back in next to her but no sooner had he hit the floor that Skye was giggling next to him. Now his turn to be confused, Ward cocked his head to one side but all he got as a response was Skye raising an eyebrow mischievously and said, "You know, I now have rite of passage to do any kind of crap I want to you now until you let me go?"

He smiled at this and said nothing, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of a reply. Coulson radioed in and let them know there was too much turbulence for a safe jump and they would have to wait, so the operatives sat further back against the wood panelling of the barn. Skye rested her head on Ward's shoulder after a while, and they both drifted into a comfortable sleep.

**A/N: There it is! I really hope you liked it :) So, I'm not particularly new to this thing, but I need help! What do all of these codes like OC and stuff mean!? Please tell me in the comments! Also, I want to give a heads-up to Salkri Kachemench and SamXFraser, just because they are always reading and reviewing- thanks to them! I know there are others (hoffherp, ) so also to all of you, thank you so much you make my writing worth the effort! Hope you all keep with me- until next time!**


	17. Recovery

**A/N: I am sooo sorry for the wait! I have just got back to school and I have projects and assessments and homework etc etc etc... I haven't been able to get back to this in ages! Apologies too if the standard has fallen, it's quite late and I should not write when I am tired but I felt so bad leaving it this long already :/ Hope you like it- thanks for sticking with me!**

Chapter 15

Ward winced as he woke, his gun wound throbbing, and shifted against the wall to relieve the pressure- reluctant to open his eyes and pull himself out of his slumber. He put his hand to his shoulder, confused when it felt no better, and felt a soft cotton wool compress taped around the joint- it couldn't have been Skye, there were no supplies on the island and she wouldn't - couldn't- have found anything. Though she would never dare admit it Skye was exhausted and dehydrated, in no state to even stand on her own. Ward hadn't noticed it until she sat down, but her face looked gaunt in the natural light filtering through the roof, and she had large lines tracing under her eyes. A familiar voice broke through his thoughts.

"Don't touch that, it'll hurt." He finally opened his eyes to see Simmons crouched over him, prying his hand off the compress and tutting softly. Skye stirred at the noise, her head resting on his shoulder, and Ward welcomed her back to consciousness with a familiar,

"Hey, Rookie" Fitz looked over to them, surprised at his soft tone, and raised his eyebrows teasingly at Ward. He simply glanced back and smirked, before pushing on to his feet as Coulson and May entered via the large barn doors. They were swift in moving Messana to the Bus although it took two to lift the lethargic form through the dust. In the meantime, Simmons changed the dressing on Ward's shoulder and Fitz checked Skye's pulse while she was still dozing, then began to scrawl illegible notes on his hand. As soon as May and Coulson returned, Ward helped Skye to her feet and carried her to the Bus, he could tell she wasn't doing well and the relieved look on Simmons's face when he refused to let her walk disconcerted him.

By the time they reached her bunk, Skye was biting Ward's arms in an attempt to get him to release her, however he just chuckled and spoke quietly to her in an almost amused tone,

"I have a gun wound, Rookie. Your _teeth_ won't do much." He swiped his key card to enter her room when Simmons behind him cleared her throat and said gently,

"Ward, Skye needs to sleep in the lab tonight." Instantly, his grip around her tightened but before he even realised it himself, Simmons noticed- almost like it was expected. She continued quickly, "Nothing to worry about, but we need to put her under observation and her bunk is simply too small, with too few power outlets to run the systems from." Ward relaxed visibly, although still concerned, and replied,

"Well, at least she should have someone with her." By this time, Fitz had packed up the medical kit and was stood beside Jemma while Ward offered to watch over her, he was okay with that. He was expecting to be told she needed quiet or un-interrupted sleep or something, but the scientist simply shrugged, adding, "Well, that's a good job- because we need you under observation too." Knowing his pattern would be denial, then self-pity, and finally resignation- as with when Skye ran- they both quickly began leading him to the lab, still carrying a slightly bemused Skye. They were constantly chattering nonsensical science 'stuff' to fill the quiet, and get them both shut in before he turned on his heel, taking Skye with him.

After hooking them both up to their numerous alarm systems and heart monitors, FitzSimmons left the two to get changed and go to bed. This is exactly what they did to start, but soon found a problem in that there was only one table-come-bed in the lab, and two of them. After a small, awkward silence when neither spoke, decided when Ward lay down on the floor that Skye would get the proper sleeping arrangement. Too tired to argue, she simply let him help her up on the bed and drape the blankets over her, before balling up his shirt and resting his head on it to use as a pillow. Ward struggled to sleep once more, replaying the day's events in his head. Although as a specialist he could usually drift to sleep whenever he could catch an hour he simply lay there, listening to the steady, quiet beep of Skye's heart monitor- if only for reassurance that she was still with them. Ward lay facing the door from habit, and had intentionally put himself between it and Skye with his gun by his side as always. As he noticed how tired he was now he had stopped, his breathing deep, and finally succumbed to sleep- unable to evade it any longer.

**A/N: IMPORTANT**

**So, once again, I need your opinion! I feel like this story is 'running on' a bit, and I know what to do with my next chapter however I am stuck for ideas after that. I was thinking about starting a new story soon, and ending this one (it would probably be based around the revelations made in the series finale) but I may be able to continue this one with a couple more ideas- please let me know any thoughts, requests and ideas for what to do! I know so many people have favourited and followed this story, but I don't know if people can (and if so, how many people) follow me as an author, so I really don't want to lose any readers too! Let me know what you think in reviews, and I'll make a decision- suggestion and improvements always welcome :) Sorry for banging on a bit...**

**Until next time!**


	18. Sweet Dreams

**A/N: So, I have decided to make this my final chapter. It's coming from a different approach and I tried to be more descriptive, so it may have crashed a little but at the moment I can't tell what I think of it- hopefully you'll like it. As for the future, I'm planning on being back soon with a new story, but I will probably try and write it all, then post it so there's no more annoying long waits! Thanks for reading! :)**

Chapter 16

**Skye's POV**

_A darkened room. He stalks in, broad shoulders and black shirt. I take a sharp intake of breath, having not seen him for so long. He speaks gruffly, "Skye." It is a simple phrase, yet it fills me with warmth and familiarity that courses through me, making me feel light, even happy. I am desperate to run to him, but his stone-cold expression and knitted eyebrows ground me to the floor. It confuses me- Ward is a friend, a good man. My voice comes out weak, I haven't spoken in days, it appears._

"_Ward" I say it like a question. He stares at me darkly, eyes fixed on mine as he replies sharply,_

"_Shut up." His blunt manner confuses me further and I wonder about its meaning until it becomes apparent as he takes a shallow breath and begins to speak further. "I have waited a long time to say this, Skye" It is cold, sharp through my heart, and I brace myself for what is coming. "I don't like you. You are not wanted on this team, you will stay here and we will leave you." My breath hitches, a tear rolls down my cheek. My world, everything I thought I knew, crashes above my head in one moment. I freeze, enveloped in a quiet feeling of hopelessness as he fixes me with another hard glare. "Wow. You actually thought we cared? We only wanted you for information! You have no worth, Skye!" I feel numb, losing any control over my limbs as his words wash over me and I drop to the floor, the weight of my heart dragging me down, down. I tune back into what he is saying involuntarily, more insults sting like needles. I begin to rock myself on the floor like I'm back in the adoption home as a toddler when the cots were full due to being over-subscribed constantly. I tell myself it's not real, it's not real, speaking louder and louder as he raises his voice, shouting desperately. His words are amplified in my head to the point of pain. I scream, the only outlet I have. He continues to shout, however his tone has altered - scared. "Skye?" It becomes more and more worried. "Skye!" Now a desperate whimper. I don't understand, but the hopeless feeling in the pit of my stomach weighs my words down, stops my speech. _

_Ice. A sudden cold hits my face, slapping me awake, washing my eyes of the tears, my head of the memories. Ward is now quieter, gentle. "Skye, please. You need to wake up. It's a nightmare. Skye, look at me." _

I feel a different wrench in my stomach, now vaguely conscious. I prise my eyelashes apart and look into the pools of his brown eyes, seconds before filled with hatred- just a dream, I repeat my mantra in my head once more, _it's not real._

Then I focus back to Ward. "Skye, what happened?" I look around me before responding, his gun is loaded, tucked into his belt for easy access, his hoodie abandoned on the floor- must have been the screaming. At this thought, my sense of the ridiculous begins to pull back the corners of my mind and I chuckle.

"I'm okay. Just a dream, right?" Ward looks me in the eyes and says seriously, all the time studying my face,

"I don't know... It didn't sound like 'just a dream' to me." He raises his eyebrows and purses his lips and I cave, knowing he would be happier to know. He already has trust issues.

"It wasn't much... I just- I-" I take a steadying breath and gather my thoughts to a fluent sentence before stating with little emotion (all I could manage)

"You were there, and I don't know where 'there' was, before you ask. But you were different. You were shouting and... And you were saying all the stuff I was scared you would say, I guess." I look back up to his face to find him pushing me gently further to telling him what 'he' said. I speak again, steadying myself with a deep breath.

"You said I wasn't worth it. All of what I told you back in the barn. You didn't want me." A tear rolls down my cheek at the memory of it, and he pulls me wordlessly into him, towards the edge of the table, whispering into my matted hair.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not you, Ward" I try to argue, pushing myself off the table and unclipping the machines from myself before looking him in the eyes.

We both stand in the quiet, but soon I can tell he'd rather have me hooked up to my monitors, so I just pull myself back under my blanket and let him pull them over me, brushing my tear away as he does. Sometime in the morning, I'm going to have to explain the massive spike and temporary loss in my heart rate to Fitzsimmons but for now I don't care. He leans down to my ear and says quietly,

"Night night, Rookie. No more nightmares, hey?" I smirk and reply softly,

"I don't know, Wardbot. Someone has to keep you on your toes- you're going soft." I drift to sleep soon after, smiling at the realisation that for the first time, people _will _miss me if I'm gone.

**Hope you liked it! As I said, it's quite different (in my opinion) to what I normally do so I'm really interested to see if I should do more of this, or continue with what I did before. Thank you so much for reading, keep reviewing! **

**Until next time!**


End file.
